An Inazuma Christmas:2014
by C.C. Lyn
Summary: IE Christmas One Shot collection. My little bundle of four separate stories I wrote for 2014 Christmas, now under one story. Fudou x Takanashi ; Sakuma x Haruna ; Endou x Aki
1. Finding the Perfect Present

**Prequel of Baking Cookies For Everyone But You. Hope you enjoy and merry early Christmas!**

"Aargh!" Sakuma shouted in frustration as he exited the 36th shop of the day. Today was the day before Christmas, and he was almost out of time. He was trying to find a gift for a special someone, but having no luck at all. So far in the past week, he had hit 175 shops already. Those shops ranged from candy, flowers, clothes, jewelry, technology gadgets, books, hair accessories, and Christmas trinkets.

Yes, you guessed it. Sakuma had no idea what to give a girl at all. And yet he still insists that it must be the perfect gift.

He had even considered asking Genda, who had a long history of past relationships but always seemed available whenever he met him. But Sakuma decided not to because not even one of those girls lasted him six months, so how much of an expert on girls' feelings was Genda?

Who he _wanted _to ask was Kidou, genius playmaker. Kidou always knew how to solve every problem. But the only thing preventing him from doing just so was well, the person he was going to give the present to was Otonashi Haruna, manager of Raimon and Kidou's sister.

He had always felt protective around her. Kidou had trusted him with Haruna when he gave her a duplicate of Haruna's house key after Desuta captured her, so Sakuma always had the feeling that he needed to protect her. But the more he got to know her, the more he fell in love with her.

Haruna always made him happy. From the way she smiles and laugh to the way she talks, Haruna always radiated innocence and purity. And that was the exact same reason why Kidou did not let any boys who made a move on her stay on this world without a glimpse of death.

In other words, if Sakuma asked Kidou what present a girl would like, Kidou would ask who it was for. Then the truth that it was for his sister would come out and Kidou would no longer leave his trust with Sakuma. Heck, Kidou might even put him in a "Death Zone". That was the students of Teikoku Gakuen's slang for "the target that Kidou would torture and show hell to for a week".

Walking along on the streets, Sakuma saw a familiar head stand out from the rest. It was almost completely bald, the only tuff of hair being a mohawk with white highlights resembling a skunk. Before he could duck out of the way, the other boy also saw him.

Walking over with a smirk, he said, "Well, well, what do we have here. Looking for wild penguins in the snow?"

"Fudou," the cyan haired teen seethed, venom dripping from his voice. He still hadn't completely forgiven Fudou, and the half bald just had to show up at the worst time possible.

"No need to get angry," the other boy said, "What are you doing here anyway? Penguins live in the south pole."

"Do you have to say something insulting at the end of everything?" Sakuma asked, rolling his single eye not covered by the eyepatch.

"Stating that penguins live in the south pole is just fact. But like I asked, what are you doing here?"

Sakuma didn't respond. After studying his expression, Fudou asked, "You're looking for a present for someone special, eh?"

Sakuma's eyes, or in his case, eye, widened at the green eyed boy's remark. How did he know? As if able to read his mind, Fudou continued, "I can see it on your face. Plus what idiot does gift shopping on the last day?"

Anger flickered in Sakuma. "You're gift shopping on the last day too, am I right?"

Fudou's confident expression faltered. Then he quickly regained composure and replied, "At least I already bought a present. Judging on how you're looking right now, you still haven't got one right?"

Fudou expected the other boy to give some snarky remark, but instead, Sakuma just sighed, "Yeah..."

"Well, to give a clueless someone like you some advice, girl's like jewelry and cute tiny things," Fudou said as he walked away with a wave.

Sakuma blinked. This was Fudou. Giving advice. And sounding almost like he cared. Was this really was the Fudou he knew, the one who being mean came like second nature? Ack, no time to worry about that. It was almost past the time that Haruna was going to be home alone. Earlier, Aki had told him that she and Natsumi were going to be gone for 45 minutes. It was already 5 minutes into the time since Aki and Natsumi had left to give him the perfect chance. He still needed to get the gift wrapped and then run to the Otonashi house, which will take about 10 minutes on its own. And on top of that, he still hadn't found the perfect present yet.

When he turned his head and looked into a Tiffany shop, he suddenly got it. The perfect gift.

Entering the shop, he bought a small empty gift box (and earning a strange look from the owner). After that, he rushed to a trinket shop to get a music box. Then he ran home as fast as he could to make the pefect gift.

**Hehe. Haruna knows who Aki likes and refuses to tell Aki who she likes herself but the green haired manager found out anyway~**


	2. Last Minute Gift Hunting

**I know how it feels to do gift shopping on the last day! I had to find a present for my friend the day before yesterday because my friend's b-day was yesterday. Anyway, this overlaps into Finding the Perfect Present, but is focused on Fudou! **

"Sh*t," cursed Fudou under his breath as he walked along the snow covered road. Pushing past people as his head felt ice cold on top, he trugded along. Now some of you may ask, what was Fudou Akio doing here on the day before Christmas? It couldn't be gift hunting, right? I mean this was Fudou Akio. Seriously?

Seriously. He was doing just that.

As he scouted for the next shop of a potential gift, he saw a dash of cyan in the drab mundane winter coat colors of burgundy and shades of beige. Looking more closely, me saw that it was his old friend Sakuma pushing past people while looking very frenzied and frazzled. Was he trying to find a present too?

"Well well, what do we have here. Looking for wild penguins in the snow?" Fudou asked with a smirk and walked over to the cyan haired boy before he could realize it. That was just Fudou's natural instinct to say something snarky to anyone he knew.

"Fudou," the other boy seethed as he glared at him.

"No need to get angry," Fudou replied with a mocking tone. Then he asked, "What are you doing here anyway? Penguins live in the south pole."

Sakuma rolled his single eye. "Do you have to say something insulting at the end of everything?"

"Stating that penguins live in the south pole is just a fact. But like I asked, what are you doing here anyway?"

After hearing no response for a few seconds, Fudou asked, "You're looking for a present for someone special, eh?" The other boy's eye widened and Fudou continued, "I can see it on your face. Plus what idiot does gift shopping on the last day?"

Now lets just kindly look over the fact that Fudou just called himself an idiot.

"You're gift shopping on the last day too, am I right?" Sakuma asked.

Just because he was doesn't mean that Sakuma had to know it. "At least I already bought a present," Fudou lied, stretching the truth because he did buy his mother a present already, "Judging on how you're looking right now, you still haven't got one, right?"

Fudou expected the other boy to give some snarky remark, but Sakuma just sighed, "Yeah..."

"Well to give a clueless someone like you some advice, girl's like jewelry and cute tiny things," Fudou said as he walked away with a wave. These words had tumbled out before he could stop them. It was the exact same piece of advice Genda had given him when he asked him earlier.

Well, that little conversation wasted five minutes of his time. Wait a sec, maybe it wasn't a a waste. Maybe he should try to follow it. Hmm... jewelry and cute tiny things, huh? The girl he was going to give the gift to wasn't the type for cute tiny things like the managers of Raimon. But jewelry? Yes. That special someone loved being queen. And her name was Takanashi Shinobu.

He walked into a jewelry shop, but not an expensive one like the Tiffany's that Sakuma had entered earlier. He really liked Takanashi, but he was poor and he was not going to give up dinner for two months.

So Shinobu...maybe something with a bird on it? Or a crown like royalty? No, a ring wouldn't be right, nor earrings. And she wasn't the type to wear bracelets, and she couldn't wear a kinda expensive necklace on the field. He saw a tiara in a glass case on display and was going to get it until he saw the price tag and almost fainted.

"Can I help you?" asked a perky salesgirl with caramel drill curls bunched in pigtails, bright red eyes, and a nametag that said "Yumi". Fudou was about to dismiss the annoying girl but then decided otherwise. "I need to get a present for someone," he replied smoothly.

The girl giggled. "For your girlfriend?"

Fudou blushed. "Maybe," he mumbled.

"Would you mind telling me what type of girl she is?" Yumi asked, still smiling in that annoying way, "I may be able to help you find something for her."

Now normally Fudou would never let someone like this help him, but he was desperate right now. "Uh, she's kind of a badass, um, plays soccer and uh, uh, is kind of a himedere."

Yumi's face was unfazed and she raised an eyebrow. "How about the stuff she likes or wears?"

Fudou blushed at the memory of that one time he saw his girlfriend other than in her school or soccer uniform. They were going on a double date with Genda and some younger girl who was his girlfriend at that time. Genda had so much that he barely remembered their names. Takanashi was wearing a sleeveless red satin dress that reached mid-thigh and had layers of ruffles at the skirt.

"I don't see her wearing stuff other than our uniform a lot, but um, seductive I guess." He mumbled that last part.

Instead of getting angry and punching him in the face like Takanashi always did whenever he said stuff like this, Yumi just smiled sweetly and said, "Wait here," and walked into the back of the shop.

A few moments later, she came back holding a hair clip. It looked a little like a tiara and had a coral colored flower made of gems in the center. It was perfect.

"Sold," Fudou said briskly to cover his excitement as he handed Yumi a few bills. But the girl pushed it back to him and placed the hair clip in his palm then closed it. "It's free. Save the money and take your girlfriend out on another date instead," she said and smiled again. All of a sudden that sweet perky smile didn't seem so anoyying anymore.

"Thank you so much," Fudou said and dipped a quick bow. Then he ran out the shop. It was only halfway on his way home did he realize, "How did Yumi know that he needed the money and barely took his girlfriend on dates?"

Well if he had seen what happened after he left the shop and turned the corner, then he would have known. Yumi tugged off her caramel wig which revealed dreadlocks hidden underneath and snapped on a pair of goggles. For Yumi was Fudou's rival Kidou Yuuto in disuise.

Genda walked out from the back of the shop and chuckled. "So the idiot finally took my advice, eh? Poor Takanashi-chan."

Kidou had to stiffle a giggle but his lips stll curled into a smile. "Yeah, poor Takanashi."

**Did anybody else like that little surprise I sprung at the end?;) **


	3. Baking Cookies For Everyone But You

**Dedicated to the one and only jamanddounts. Enjoy and happy early Christmas! **

The sweet scent of gingerbread wafted from the oven as Haruna opened it, revealing dozens of plain cookies waiting to be iced. The bluenette hummed a quiet tune as she set them on the counter to cool. Today was Christmas Eve, and the managers were baking holiday cookies for the party held at Endou's house one hour later.

While she watched over the oven, Natsumi and Aki went to buy materials to make the frosting. Haruna felt a tiny tinge of loneliness when Natsumi and Aki went, leaving her behind, but she quickly shoved the thought out. "They are only doing this because Natsumi is not trusted and Aki is being dropped off at Endou's house to help him decorate the tree," she thought to herself, "And I'm sure Aki-chan wants to keep tabs on Natsumi because of their rivalry over Endou **(as you can see I support Endou x Aki and not Endou x Natsumi. Sorry, Endou x Natsumi fans)**." The blue haired manager only added that last part because she was feeling a teeny bit sour.

The Otonashi household was empty today except for her, but she didn't feel scared at all. She knew that her adoptive mother loved her and that her mother only went out to buy Christmas decorations and to leave the girls to chatter in peace.

As Haruna went on her toes to reach for the pots on the top cabinet, she heard footsteps behind her who she thought belonged to Natsumi or her mother so she didn't turn around. The person who was now behind her lifted her up so she was tall enough to grab the pot then slowly put her down and hugged her shoulders from behind.

She saw a few cyan strands drape over onto her shoulders and recognize the person as Sakuma Jirou, her onii-chan's best and longest friend.

Kidou had made Haruna give duplicates of her house key to him and Sakuma since he was worried of her safety ever since she was captured by Desuta. Even though her brother barely came to her house because they saw each other at soccer practice everyday, Sakuma had been dropping by a lot recently since he didn't go to Raimon with her.

"Merry Christmas," the cyan haired teen murmured.

Haruna instantly felt a pang of guilt. Here she was, making cookies for Teikoku Gakuen's rival school and the thought of Sakuma had never even crossed her mind while Sakuma had came to wish her a merry Christmas despite the thick snow.

When the syan haired teen loosened his grip, Haruna turned around and saw that snowflakes were scattered over his hair and clothes. He took something out of his pocket and placed it in Haruna's palms. It was a tiny box in a minty robin's egg blue that reminded her off it's giver's hair tied up with a white silk ribbon.

Haruna admired the little box in awe until Sakuma interupted her thoughts. "Open it," he said. "But Christmas is tomorrow," she argued, wanting the magic feeling of the box to last one more day. "You can open it again tomorrow too. It's a gift that can be opened as many times as you want," Sakuma replied, "Anyway, I want to see your reaction when you open it."

A gift that can be opened again and again? Haruna was curious. Looking closely, she saw that the ribbon was not tying the box together but was two parts, one attached to the lid and the other on the bottom half.

Holding her breath, she gingerly lifted the lid off. Almost immediately, the song that she had been humming earlier floated out. A music box.

"This is..." Haruna breathed.

"Do you not like it?" Sakuma asked worriedly.

"No, I...love it!" Haruna finally squealed and hugged Sakuma. "This is the best gift I ever got!"

The said boy just smiled and stroke her hair. All of a sudden, the guilt from earlier came rushing back. She really was selfish. He brought her a present while she didn't even think of him at all. Wait, she got it. She knew how to make it up to him.

"I have a present for you too," she told him, "But you have to close your eyes."

He did what he was told. Then taking a deep breath and almost not believing her own boldness, she leaned in and...

...gave him a kiss.


	4. Hanging Up My Feelings With The Ornament

**Warning: Endou x Aki because I support them and not Endou x Natsumi even though Level 5 supports Endou x Natsumi**

"Sayonara, Natsumi-san!" Aki waved as she hopped of the expensive car. The other girl only smiled bitterly and waved in return. Aki knew it was because Endou had asked Aki to help him with the Christmas tree instead of Natsumi, making the other girl very jealous since they both had a crush on the goalkeeper. Truthfully, it was only fair, because Aki had known Endou longer and had supported him from the start while Natsumi used to look down on him. So of course Endou would chose Aki to help him instead of the other girl. Plus how much work could you get out of a rich lady anyway? Not a lot. She couldn't even make rice balls in the right shape, not to mention taste.

Aki skipped up to the porch and rang the doorbell. The rumbling of Batora driving his lady away could be heard behind her. The green haired manager heared the familiar, clumsy footsteps stumbling down the stair that could only belong to Endou. A few moments (and thumps) later, the door opened up revealing the said goalkeeper smiling widely and covered with scratches and a few bruises.

"Konnichiwa, Kino," he said, "Come in, the tree-"

"What happened to you?!" Aki exclaimed worriedly. Usually the boy just got bruises and occasionally a scrape from falling during special training. But scratches? Where did those come from?

"I was setting up the tree," Endou replied, still in that cheerful tone.

Aki frowned. "I thought you said we would haul the box out together." Endou's Chrismas tree was synthetic and was stored in a big box in the garage during the other eleven months. It was always a pain to take out and set up and always required at least two people. But at least that explained the scratches.

"Just using it as part of my special training," Endou told her. Aki signed. Endou was always biting off more than he could chew, but always managing to swallow it somehow and still survive to take another bite.

The green haired manager followed Endou into their living room where the tree was already set up. A big box overflowing with ornaments lay next to the empty tree. Aki's eyes lit up seeing all the beautiful red and gold ornaments varying in shapes and sizes.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Endou exclaimed. "Time to decorate the tree!" the two squealed excitedly like five year olds as they dug into the box. It was times like this Aki felt best around Endou. They could just act like kids again.

About five minutes later when they had calmed down a little and was three fourth done putting up all the ornaments, Aki decided to pop the question that she had been hesitating to ask for a long time. No time like the present. Reaching her hands into the box, she asked, "Ne, Endou-kun, do you like me?" She felt her face heat up and go red, but at least she didn't need to have eye contact because she was digging in the box.

"Course I do," he said but paused what he was doing and stared at her. Suddenly, he asked, "Are you going to go all emo on me like Kazemaru?"

"No, no," she said, flustered, "I was just wondering."

Endou stared at her for another moment, then said, "Okay," and went back to hanging up the ornament he was holding.

Aki sighed a little, but went back to what she was doing too. I was hard to go into these types of topics with Endou because he didn't take clues easily. "Well at least he does like me as a friend," she thought to herself.

Around thirty seconds later when they were almost finished, Endou broke the silence (which was not awkward as it was filled with the holiday feeling) by saying, "Did you you mean in _that way_ when you asked me?"

Now the silence became awkward and tense. "Yeah..." Aki replied, her voice trailing off to a whisper. They were lucky that they didn't need to look at each other in the eyes, because if they did, Aki was sure she was going to faint.

"I'm not sure how to say this," Endou said. Aki felt her heart plummet to the ground. But right before it hit rock bottom and shattered to a million pieces, Endou continued, "It's kind of hard to describe. You make me feel happy like no one can. And whenever we win a match, I always feel like it is partly because you are supporting us with everything you have like you're part of the team. So I guess that means I like you in _that way_."

Those words gave her falling heart wings and made it fly back up. That was the power of Endou. He could make anyone sad happy.

"I'm so happy. I like you in that way too," she said as she wiped away a tear of joy, "And thank you, Endou-kun." "For everything," she whispered to herself.

**Ya! Finally finished the last story in the An Inazuma Christmas:2014 collection! Hope everyone has a merry Christmas and is able to spend it happily with their loved ones like Fudou, Takanashi, Sakuma, Haruna, Endou, and Aki.**


End file.
